My Morning Star
by lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: A collection of Clebastian/ Clonathan short stories. Fighting, gore, and sex ensues. INCEST GALORE. Rated M for a reason... 1)Clary has drank from the mortal cup and is now Sebastian's queen. 2)Clary is Sebastian's well-trained sex toy and is gifted to Sebastian's guard of Endarkened warriors.
1. The Queen of Ashes

Clary stood at the top of the hill, clothed in black fighting gear still.

Her hair flew back in the acrid air, her hair the same color as the glowing embers that drifted carelessly through the smoky air.

Her onyx eyes surveyed the wreckage before her, a smile sliding on to her crimson lips smeared with haphazard blood stains. Her own personal lipstick.

She waded through the destruction, ashes stirring at her booted feet. She saw a stray steele on the ground, and picked it up. The blade immediately darkened, turning into a luminescent ruby that exuded infernal power.

The sudden touch of lips on her neck made her heart speed up.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side to allow better access.

Arms encased her waist, wrapping around her front in an intimate embrace.

"You did well, my beloved sister."

The sound of Sebastian's voice made her shiver, the slight exhalation of his cool breath on her neck making her blood heat.

Clary turned, looking up into the face of the man she called her own. Her brother, her flesh and blood, her one and only.

She reached up to pull his head down to her lips, her blood-sticky hands leaving smears across his porcelain skin.

His hands came to pull her body to him, their chests rising in sync as they breathed in and out.

His lips encased hers with possession, demanding and fulfilling.

She met him with her own passionate fury, their kiss a meld of clashing teeth and tongue.

"My lord?"

Sebastian immediately turned with a growl to face the Endarkened warrior.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something, Harkin?" Sebastian's tone was deadly.

Harkin looked about ready to run at Sebastian's anger, despite the infernal cup's power of fearlessness in battle.

It had worked on Clary differently than the others. She had more concentrated angel blood in her, meaning that when she drank, she hadn't become a mindless slave to Sebastian's will.

She was his Queen, his equal.

The man's quivering voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, my lord, but it is only that there are more of the Clave coming with replacements-"

"Let them come," Clary said, her smile sharper than a knife.

"But they come with such numbers that surely we cannot hold such a large attack. They have almost 2,000 shadow hunters while we only have-"

"Sebastian, he bores me," Clary said, turning away and pulling out the previously accosted-now demonic-steele.

Clary ignored the sounds of piteous mewls that came from the man as Sebastian disposed of him as she concentrated on drawing an infernal rune on the smooth strip of skin above her hip bone.

The rune shone red in the light, and Sebastian reached around and traced it with his finger as he came up behind her.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing the base of her throat, and biting his way up to her ear.

Clary simply stepped away, walking towards the altar, tracing another rune on her forearm intently.

As she neared the altar, Sebastian grabbed her, whipping her around.

"You dare deny me," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

Clary smirked, imitating herself pre-infernal cup.

"But no, Sebastian, this is wrong! We're siblings!"

Sebastian smirked, picking her up, his large hands gripping her ass tightly as he bit her neck, then licked it to soothe the bite.

She grabbed his head fiercely, attacking his lips with her own once more. She bit his lip, his sickly sweet blood filling her mouth.

He slammed her down atop the altar, smiling down at her with a predatory gaze.

"Shall I fuck you right here on top of this sacred site?" He growled down to her, his hands coming down to massage her through the crotch of her pants gear.

He didn't wait for a reply, simply ripping her gear top in half with his hands.

His eyes took in the naked flesh of her breasts, rosy and pink. He could never tire of looking at her, of being with her. For eternity.

His hands came down to massage her breasts, his mouth hovering over her left nipple before suckling it like a newborn babe.

"Sebastian," she moaned, fisting her hand in his hair.

He rubbed her right breast as he sucked the left, her back practically bucking off the altar top.

"Now this just won't do, Clarissa. You need to stay still, or I'll have to punish you."

She immediately stilled under his touch, breathing heavy.

He slowly kissed each pert breast, before kissing his way down the curve of her stomach, stopping right above the top of her pants.

He slowly slid them down her milky legs, throwing them somewhere, he couldn't care less.

She panted below him, watching him with beautiful, black eyes.

He smiled, slowly tracing the inside of her creamy thigh with his hand.

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly.

He inserted one finger into her and her eyes popped open, her mouth opening in a surprised 'O'.

He inserted another, hitting her g-spot continuously and she moaned out, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

He went particularly deep and she bucked, hands grabbing his back to try to pull him down to her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Clarissa, what did I tell you? You were to be still. Now I have to punish you."

He immediately removed his fingers, licking them clean while she watched with bated breath.

"Delicious."

He leaned down and kissed her lips so she could taste herself, and she met his eagerly, trying once again to pull him down.

"No, Clarissa. You must be punished. Get on all fours."

She sat up, and turned around, doing as she was told.

Her milky behind almost had him taking her right there and then, but he controlled himself.

He took out his steele and slid it between the dripping folds of her pussy, wetting it with her juices.

"Now open your mouth."

She did as told, and he slipped the tip of his steele into her mouth.

"Suck."

She did as told and he only pulled it away when it was dripping with her saliva.

He grabbed her waist with one hand, and lowered the steele onto her lower back, tracing a rune there.

It glittered with dark power and juices, and Clary's back arched instinctively.

He had drawn a rune there that would sensationalize every feeling she had, making the slightest touch burn through her like fire.

To make sure it was successful, Sebastian traced the globe of Clary's ass with his hand, before leaning forward to nip the delicate skin there with his teeth.

Clary quaked from the feeling, practically buckling.

Sebastian smiled, before ripping off his own clothing.

Clary had turned her head to watch him, and he slapped her ass hard, at which she gasped and her legs shook.

"Look forward."

Clary obeyed immediately, her entire body on edge, superbly tuned.

Sebastian gathered her flaming hair in one hand, making her arch her back even more.

He nestled his large cock between her slippery folds, using his hand to rub her around himself.

Clary moaned loudly, buckling, but Sebastian's grip on her hair kept her from falling.

"Sebastian, please," Clary choked out, the feel of him at her folds driving her insane.

"What was that?"

"Sebastian, please, fuck me."

"Fuck you?"

"Yes, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fuck me now!"

"I'll fuck you, dear Clarissa, oh how I'll fuck you."

And he entered her.

Clary yelled out at the sensation, multiplied by a thousand due to the rune.

Sebastian gave her no time to adjust to his huge cock, instead pounding into her with such force that the entire altar shuddered.

Clary's cries could be heard for miles, her yells and screams echoing as she tried to release the intense pain, no-the intense pleasure, the intenseness of what she was feeling.

Sebastian pounded into her relentlessly, sliding in and out of her with wet, slapping sounds that rang out in the smoky air.

He picked up his pace, and Clary orgasmed around him, screaming out in pleasure.

Still, Sebastian continued, riding her deep, deeper than ever before.

Each time he hit her clit, Clary orgasmed. Orgasm after orgasm consumed her, and she felt alive, on fire, consumed by the blaze of passion and pleasure she felt.

Finally, after too many orgasms for Clary to count, Sebastian drove into her a final time, as deep as he'd ever gone, and emptied his seed into her.

Clary clenched around his dick and had one final orgasm.

"SEBASTIAN!" She screamed out, nails digging into his back and scraping down fiercely.

They both lay on top of the cracked altar, juices and semen covering the sacred surface.

Clary's rune pulsed, slowly fading, returning her to Earth from her heavenly ascent.

"Did I fuck you right, little sister?"

Clary smirked tiredly up at him, where he was perched above her, holding himself up with his elbows.

"Of course, big brother. You always do."

He smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of her collarbone.

"This is how we shall defeat the coming Shadowhunters."

Clary furrowed her brow at Sebastian's statement. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian had somehow found his stele and was tracing a rune atop the slick altar top surface.

"An unholy ceremony of sin, our fuckery can be a supplement to Lilith. She will gain strength and smite the Shadowhunter race for good."

Clary's smile cruelly lit up her her obsidian eyes.

"All of them?"

"Oh, yes. Blood will be shed."

Sebastian smiled down at Clary and tucked a stray curl behind her ear."

"And you, my Morning Star, will help me start a new race to repopulate the barren Earth."


	2. Sharing is Caring

Sebastian had always told her that one day he would share her amongst his Endarkened warriors as a gift for their loyalty to their dark King.

That day, it seemed, had come.

The male warriors crowded the throne room, shifting restlessly, eyeing the red headed beauty sitting on her master's lap.

She was naked, her back to Sebastian's chest, her thighs spread wide to each side of his leg.

It gave the Endarkened warriors a perfect view of the ruby golden curls that covered the apex of her thighs, and of the slit of her pussy lips, pink and glistening.

Sebastian gazed out on his Endarkened warriors with black eyes that simmered with cruel amusement and lust.

"The day has come when I reward you for everything you have done for your King. The blood you have spilled and the screams you have wrought have not gone unnoticed by me, and now you will be able to spill your own seed in my beloved sister, and make her screams echo our corridors."

The crowd roared with approval, black eyes mirroring their King's.

"As you know, the female Endarkened are now releasing their own tensions with our male prisoners down below," Sebastian said, chuckling darkly.

The room echoed his laugh, thinking of their females riding the male prisoners relentlessly beneath their feet on the flagstones.

"I'd say the prisoners might damn well thank me afterwards," Sebastian mused, one hand toying with Clary's pretty little tit, the other nestling itself in the ruby curls near her opening.

Clary strained against him, ready to be fucked, wanting his fingers inside of her, anything to abate the fire burning in her belly.

"My little sister is so well trained, wouldn't you agree?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as they watched Clary mewl as Sebastian squeezed her tit and simultaneously stroked her slit with his index finger.

"You see? She's already weeping for you."

As if to prove his point, he spread Clary's pussy lips wide, opening her like a flower in front of the eyes of the Endarkened.

The heated stares on Clary's most private place made her pant beneath Sebastian's hand, as the Endarkened warriors gazed lustfully on the beautiful pink hole that leaked Clary's juices onto Sebastian's tented crotch.

"Doesn't she have the most beautiful pussy you've ever seen?" Sebastian asked them, delving his fingers into her juices and swirling them around her opening.

"I'd go as far as to say that she's absolutely dripping for you."

As he said this, a long, clear string of Clary's fluid dripped out of her pussy and onto the floor of the dais.

The Endarkened warriors guffawed, nudging one another to express how much they wanted to get into that hole of hers.

"Who shall be the first to claim her?"

All the men rushed forward, and Sebastian laughed darkly.

"All of you it is then."

He grabbed Clary's bare waist with his large hands and set her down on the steps of the dais without rising from the throne.

"Go on, little sister. Don't be shy now. They've already seen you."

Clary walked down into the crowd of Endarkened, each man's eyes either tracking the bounce of her rosy tits, the tantalizing swaying of her hips, or eyeing her inner thighs, where her juices dripped down them, leaving a wet, silvery trail in their wake.

Indeed, Sebastian watched her tight little ass from his position on his throne, begging to be fucked and stretched open.

He smiled wickedly, watching as the males seemed to hesitate.

"Well? Are you going to make dear Clarissa wait, or are you going to fuck her?"

As if that was all the assurance they needed, the crowd of males pounced on the girl.

Clary was slammed onto the floor, her legs immediately spread and pinned by two men. One man kneeled above her head, his crotch facing her, and he took out his cock, letting it slap her face.

Warm pre-cum smeared her face, and she took the Endarkened's cock into her mouth eagerly, gagging as he forced it down her throat as deep as it could go.

She couldn't see what the other men were doing because the one she was blowing blocked her vision.

But she felt as the first cock slammed into her, meeting no resistance due to her flowing juices.

She heard it too, the obscene squelch it made making the Endarkened warriors around her laugh and call out.

"She's fucking dripping."

"Her pussy's the wettest I've ever seen."

"Her pussy's the tightest I've ever been in."

The last statement was punctuated by a harsh thrust that made Clary squeal, the vibrations of the noise making the dick in her mouth twitch.

The man who had said that must've been the one fucking her, and he was fucking her _hard_.

He slammed in and out of her to the hilt, her pussy making the most obscene wet noises over and over.

Clary matched the dick she sucked to the one plowing into her, bobbing her head in time.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted, and then she felt a man settle beneath her, his cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

She sucked the Endarkened's dick, just as he shuttered and shot his cum down her throat and into her mouth.

As he withdrew, cum dripped from his leaking cock, a long string of it stretching between his member and her parted lips which she licked eagerly.

"Let's see how much you can take, you little slut."

Suddenly, she gasped as the male below her lifted her and penetrated her ass, stretching out the rosy, puckered hole with his large dick.

She was slammed on top of his cock, her ass straining to accommodate the male's bulging package.

The other male, who she could now see, fucked her pussy harder, making her moan loudly at the feeling of fullness.

The angle they were at allowed her to feel both of them as they rubbed up against her walls.

Another warrior knelt down with a sadistic smile on his lips.

"How tight is she?" He asked the warriors fucking her two holes.

"So fucking tight," the one beneath her growled, his hand reaching around to roughly massage her engorged clit.

Clary bucked at the feeling, allowing the males to sink deeper into her holes.

She watched in surprised apprehension as the warrior that had asked how tight she was took out his cock and neared her vaginal opening.

"She might be tight, but I'm sure she'll stretch for both of us, like the good little slut she is."

With that, he slid his dick into her vagina, and Clary screamed at how full she felt, like they were splitting her in half.

"She was born to take cock," the warrior that had just slid into her said, laughing darkly as he grabbed her tits for handholds and plowed into her.

Both males in her vagina slammed into her in tempo, the one beneath her increasing his pace as he fucked her ass.

The obscene squelching noises continued, along with the sound of the men slapping balls against her ass and front.

The dark warriors laughed and jeered at her as she whimpered and moaned and panted and squealed.

She had three cocks in her, filling her, pushing her walls to the limit.

She suddenly screamed, her orgasm overtaking her suddenly and making her eyes see stars.

She heard Sebastian's dark laughter from the throne, and the sound immediately sparked fire in her belly, making her ready for more, more, more.

And the warriors kept going.

When one warrior was spent, another took his place, filling one of her three holes with their hot semen.

Two dicks were now stretching her asshole, two again in her front.

One dick was jammed down her throat, and the others that waited for a turn masturbated above the teeming mass, their cum shooting out and covering her stomach and thighs.

Clary moaned around the dick in her mouth, her sixth orgasm ripping through her.

The men in her vagina cursed as her walls spasmed around their cocks.

Clary began to finish the man with his dick in her mouth, and he pulled out to finish all over her bouncing tits.

Clary now looked down and watched as the warriors slammed into her cunt, their dicks slathered in her juices and the previous warriors' seed.

She continued to be passed around like the whore she was, dick after dick simultaneously filling one of her three slick holes.

Finally, the last warrior spilled his seed in her, and pulled out.

The Endarkened group laughed in unison as they eyed her on the ground, panting, covered in semen and sweat and her own juices, her trembling legs still spread and her gaping pussy weeping all of their milky seed.

"What a little slut you are, Clarissa," came Sebastian's voice from near her, and the crowd of Endarkened warriors parted for their dark king as he made his way towards the spent girl.

"I bet you're not even sated either."

Clary groaned, unable to move from the ground and her position.

"Shall I spread you and take you myself?"

"Please, Master," the girl breathed, "I can't."

Sebastian tsked, the warriors around him chuckling.

"Clarissa. I'm disappointed in you. You can't even handle a few cocks after all I've taught you?"

Clary whimpered, trying to close her legs but unable to do so. They still shook and she was utterly spent.

"Ah ah ah. Don't close those beautiful milky legs of yours, how else are my warriors to see their seed dripping out of your stretched cavern?"

Clary felt more than saw Sebastian kneel down and grab her legs, pulling her towards him, leaving a wet trail of juices and semen on the grey flagstone floor.

"Now, Clary, you will take my cock and please your master, or you will be punished."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl. On your knees."

Clary somehow managed to pull herself up and got on her knees, her behind facing Sebastian.

From this vantage point, she could see the Endarkened staring down at her on her knees. A large number of them pulled their dicks back out and began to masturbate at the sight.

Sebastian slammed into her so suddenly that Clary's entire body quaked and she released a half-strangled scream.

Sebastian only laughed, continuing to fuck her spent pussy.

Clary moaned all the while at the brutal and animalistic fucking Sebastian was giving her.

The Endarkened intently watched the scene, jeering and laughing and yelling out disparaging comments as the small girl took their King's gorging dick.

With every push into her, the seed of the previous Endarkened continued to weep out of her, pooling on the floor beneath her.

A braver Endarkened warrior knelt down to closely watch Clary's pussy as she took Sebastian's cock, watching the way her walls clenched around the appendage, her juices sluicing down her thighs and pooling along with the semen beneath her.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so that she looked towards the ceiling, the action making her breasts stick out.

"I think my warriors were right, little sister. You were meant to take cock."

Clary only keened again, the intense friction inside her vagina from the constant fucking making her legs shake.

"Do you like this? Me fucking you in front of my entire guard?"

In response, Clary's pussy squirted, spraying the flagstones below her.

Sebastian laughed in awe.

"You do like this you little whore. You're squirting you like it so much."

Clary whimpered, feeling what had to be her eleventh or twelfth orgasm (she had lost count) start to build in her lower belly.

In response, Sebastian slammed into her harder, causing the girl's knees to buckle and her body to collapse on the floor.

Sebastian kept going, fucking her on the floor, keeping her hips in the air with his hold while her front was on the ground.

Clary's tits peaked at the coldness of the stone floor, but also at the roughness that scraped her sensitive nipples at every one of Sebastian's thrusts.

She yelped as Sebastian's hand moved to her front to encircle her throbbing clit, pressing down hard and making her legs tremble.

"I know you have another orgasm in you Clary, don't disappoint me," he grunted out, and slammed deeper into her, making her squeal.

And despite all the warriors that had taken her, Clary was sure Sebastian still penetrated her deeper than any of them had.

Clary began to shudder once more, her lower abdominal muscles and thigh muscles clenching and quivering, and she began to keen.

Sebastian flicked her clit and that was all Clary needed to cum with a high-pitched, feminine scream.

Sebastian's cock twitched within her cavern, and then he roared animalistically, a demon's roar, and filled her warm womb with his milky cream, the load so much that it dripped from her even before he pulled out.

Sebastian yanked the girl upwards into his arms, Clary being too limp to do anything but _breathe_.

"Did I please you, Master?" she asked weakly, her onyx eyes meeting that of her master and King.

"Oh yes, pet. But I don't think the Endarkened are anywhere near sated," Sebastian replied, eyeing the men who still roughly fondled their cocks.

Clary's eyes widened at his tone, flickering with worry and disbelief.

And then Sebastian sat her down on the steps of the dais, spreading her legs wide, and clamping them down with the shackles meant for prisoners. He did the same with her arms, until she was spread in an X shape on the dais, defenseless.

Her center was fully spread open and once more on full display to the Endarkened before her, and they seemed to grow even more excited than before at her restrained state, and at viewing the seed that still dripped from her dark red pussy, swollen and used.

They neared and Clary began to pant with fear.


	3. Public Displays of Possession

Clary did as she was told, nearing Sebastian where he sat proudly on his obsidian throne.

He looked every inch the dark King, wearing a black tunic and matching breeches, his snow white hair bedecked with a matching obsidian crown.

"Kneel."

Clary did so, kneeling in front of Sebastian's throne so that her nose was parallel to his crotch.

Sebastian nudged her legs apart father with his boot so that her pussy was fully visible to anyone that entered the throne room.

Clary knew what she was to do, and fumbled with the crotch of his pants, freeing his already hard and weeping cock from his trousers.

It was thick and veined, already pink at the tip from the blood that had rushed there. Precum beaded the tip, weeping down the sides.

Clary quickly lapped at it, moaning around Sebastian's cock as he gripped her red hair tightly in one fist.

He slammed her head down on his cock at the same time he rose his hips from the throne to ram his dick down her throat.

Clary took it all, bobbing her head eagerly in time with Sebastian's thrusts.

His balls hitting her face made a slapping noise that reverberated around the empty throne room.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening occurred, and boots marched down the aisle towards the throne.

Clary didn't dare stop her actions, lest she be punished, so she continued to take Sebastian's dick.

She felt the gaze on her pussy as the Endarkened warrior spoke, informing his King of the state of his kingdom.

Her pussy dripped from the gaze of the Endarkened as well as how turned on she was from pleasing Sebastian.

She took his dick particularly deep, choking around it. The vibrations and spasms of her choking had Sebastian cumming, slamming his dick down her throat one last time as he deposited his seed.

Clary lapped it up to the last drop, the smell and taste of him delicious.

"Good girl," Sebastian said, stroking her chin, before he gripped it and pulled her up to standing once more.

"Mount me," was all he said to her.

Clary readily climbed onto Sebastian's lap, kneeling on either side of his legs as she lowered herself onto his once again hard dick.

She guided him into her pussy, and the feel of him stretching her warm walls had her moaning.

Sebastian wasted no time in slamming his hips up into her, hitting _deep_.

Clary released a mewl, clawing at his back as she wrapped herself around him, thrusting her own hips in time with his thrusts.

The filthy sound of him slamming into her sopping pussy echoed throughout the throne room, and the Endarkened warrior watched, entranced, as it occurred.

"Continue," Sebastian growled to him, his large hands coming out to rest on Clary's hips and proceeded to help her slam down onto his dick.

The Endarkened warrior continued his report, watching the couple writhe and moan on the throne in front of him.

"Sebastian!" Clary squealed, as his hand came between them to furiously work at her clit, making her legs shake and lower belly muscles clench deliciously.

"Come for me, little sister."

He punctuated his statement with a flick to Clary's clit, and it was enough to send Clary over the edge, screaming as she did so.

Sebastian began his release too as he felt Clary's walls spasm around his cock, giving out a demonic roar as he came inside her, filling her with his ropy seed.

Clary sat with him still imbedded in her, too spent to move, panting with exertion.

Sebastian eyed the Endarkened warrior with a grin.

"You'll have to start over, I really wasn't listening at all."


	4. Oh, Baby

Clary woke to the dark confines of a dungeon cell, the dank smell of darkness and decay immediately invading her senses.

She wondered why she had awoken, but then a clanking noise echoed once more.

Through the grates she could see an Endarkened warrior unlocking her cell door.

She backed up as far as she could as the man neared her, but he hauled her up anyhow.

He marched her out of the cell, and up an endless series of steps and archways.

Clary eyed her surroundings as she was manhandled, taking in the castle in Edom that was to be her prison.

"Forever," Sebastian had told her, his fingers holding her chin in a tight grip.

"You'll stay here with me forever."

Clary shuddered as she thought of his words, pushing them away just as the guard at her back pushed her through a last doorway and into the throne room.

She hadn't noticed that the conditions had gradually become more and more opulent, too caught up in her dark thoughts.

The Endarkened stopped at a door, pushing her inside.

Female slaves stood there, cowering, as they entered.

"You know what you're supposed to do," the guard growled at them, before Clary was shoved into their arms.

He left the room, but Clary knew he wouldn't be far, was probably right outside the door.

The girls didn't speak no matter how much Clary tried, only did their jobs.

She was stripped of her ratty jeans and t-shirt, and of her undergarments.

Clary crossed her arms over her chest, feeling exposed, but the girls only led her to a steaming bath, fragrant with the scent of flowers.

They scrubbed and shaved her, leaving her nether regions alone when Clary fought them tooth and nail.

After drying her off, they dressed her in a gauzy black gown, the material sheer, showing _everything_. A slit on her legs bared her creamy thighs every time she took a step.

Clary was then thrust back into the hands of the guard and marched to the throne room.

She had to force herself not to gaze around at the beauty of the place as they entered.

It was a gigantic room, and, far above, she caught a fleeting glimpse of Machiavellian-esque paintings of blood and violence and carnal acts, naked bodies writhing in equal parts pain and pleasure.

The floor was the darkest onyx, and a long, plush red carpet led the way to where two thrones sat, glittering under the lights.

One of them was occupied, the throne of the King, by none other than her brother, and obsidian crown nestled in his silky white hair.

He nodded to the guard for him to leave, eyes flickering to his little sister with interest.

Clary didn't squirm as he obviously perused her body with his eyes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing how uncomfortable he was.

When he spoke, his voice and eyes were dark with lust.

"You look delicious, Clarissa darling. Enjoying your stay?"

Clary could only glare at him, too consumed by anger to form words.

"Come now, Clarissa. Is that how you treat your more than hospitable host?"

Clary only disdainfully turned her face away from him, now refusing to answer him, refusing to give in to his goading.

"Dear mummy must not have taught you manners," he said, drumming his long fingers on the arm of the throne.

"No matter, we'll soon have you saying - begging - 'Please' and properly addressing me as 'Master'."

"I will never call you master," Clary hissed out, shaking in anger at the thought.

"Ah ah ah, Clarissa. Don't forget that your little friends are still under my protection in the dungeons. I would hate to accidentally find one of my Endarkened having fun with them."

Clary wanted to scream, but she bit her lip instead, drawing blood.

For Isabelle, for Alec, for Simon, she would obey.

"There, see. Already you're more agreeable."

He rose from his throne, prowling towards her with a predatory grace that had Clary's heart beating a frantic tempo.

Sebastian stopped right in front of her, his hand coming up to grip her jaw, forcing her head up to meet his black gaze.

"Are you hungry? I've had dinner prepared for us."

"No," Clary spat, trying to turn her face away, unsuccessfully.

With a sharp pull, Sebastian pulled her closer to him, his death-grip on her jaw bruising her porcelain skin.

Clary panted in fear, at the closeness of Sebastian.

"You will eat the delicacies that I have had prepared for you with appreciation, or your friends will get no food at all."

Clary whimpered, but nodded.

"Good girl. Come."

He released her jaw and walked towards an adjoining door, expecting her to follow.

She wished she could run up behind him and tackle him to the ground, but she knew that he had likely taken precautions.

If she hurt him, her friends died. Slowly, horribly.

Of that, she was sure.

So she followed him, entering a dining hall with a long mahogany table.

"Sit wherever you like," Sebastian offered, looking obviously at the chair next to where his plate was sat.

Clary picked the very opposite end of the long table, sitting down with a thump.

Sebastian only chuckled.

After her place was set, the food materialized, startling Clary so much that she jumped.

There was more food on the table that Clary could eat in her life, every dish imaginable there.

Looking closer, Clary blinked at the fact that the dishes were all her favorites.

Lo mein and pasta carbonera and strawberries drizzled with chocolate.

Clary swallowed, her throat thick as she realized that Sebastian knew much more about her than she had revealed.

How did he know all this?

Was he torturing her friends to gain this information?

The thought made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

Clary jumped as a glass of dark red wine was placed beside her plate, Sebastian's pale hand drifting over her bared shoulders as he walked back towards his seat.

Clary shuddered, and immediately grabbed the wine glass and completely drained it, needing the liquid courage to face Sebastian.

She simultaneously hoped that she would get so drunk she forgot about everything.

Sebastian watched her with dark eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Eat, Clarissa."

Clary met his eyes, before looking away.

She hesitantly dished food on her plate, watching as Sebastian took sips out of his own wine goblet, not touching the food.

She immediately stopped, glancing down at the bite of pasta she'd just eaten.

"Poison," she whispered, fearfully.

She would later wonder why she was so fearful of it being poisoned. She would've gladly descended into the arms of death.

"Oh, Clarissa. Why would I poison you, after everything I've done for you? Do you really think that little of me?"

Clary realized his logic was sound, but still avoided the candied apples.

Too many times watching Snow White, she guessed.

Halfway through her meal, Clary suddenly realized there was a steak knife next to her plate.

She tucked it into the napkin on her lap the next chance she got, when Sebastian's gaze was down on his plate, carefully taking bites of a rare steak.

Clary shuddered at the fact that there was more blood on the plate than actual steak.

Sebastian looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers, a smirk quirking on his lips.

Clary didn't like that look, but felt better, knowing she had a weapon.

"Are you finished?"

Clary nodded, sitting with her hands in her lap as Sebastian drank a little more wine, his elegant fingers dangling the goblet from his hand.

"Come here."

Clary froze, eyeing him with trepidation.

"Tick tock, Clary. I don't have all night."

 _Clary_.

He'd called her _Clary,_ not Clarissa

He only did that when he was in an extremely good mood.

He hadn't called her that since they had shared the flat with Jace.

With a galloping heart and sweaty palms, she buried the knife in the folds of her dress, her hand clamping around it and making it seem as if she was simply holding her gown up for her to walk.

She stood, legs trembling, and slowly walked toward him, his eyes watching each step with lazy, predatory interest.

She stopped a foot away from his chair.

"Closer, Clary."

Swallowing, Clary took a few stops closer until she stood right in front of his chair.

His gaze was hypnotic, like a cobra with a mouse, and held her in place.

Before she could blink, he had pushed all the food and plates to the floor, the cacophony making her jump.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her up on the table and slamming her down on top of it.

"Time for dessert," Sebastian growled.

Clary was so shocked, she loosed her hold on the knife, and Sebastian deftly plucked it from her hand, sending it skittering across the table.

"You won't be needing that, Clary. Not with what I'm planning to do to you."

Clary tensed, legs trying to clamp shut, tears pricking her eyes.

Her arms came up to fight Sebastian, but he easily grabbed them and made her stare into his eyes, holding her tightly.

"You don't want your friends to get a little visit, do you Clary?"

Clary let out a sob, but shook her head, her golden red curls splashed across the table.

"That's what I thought. Besides, I think you'll enjoy dessert."

Sebastian's cunning smile made Clary sob more.

Sebastian released her arms, and they fell to the table with a thunk, utterly useless now thanks to Sebastian's threat.

Sebastian pulled her body closer to the edge of the table, his legs in between her thighs.

The gown splayed around her, baring her lower half to him easily, the gauzy folds falling on either side of her legs.

"I love this gown," Sebastian muttered, "You're so _accessible_."

Clary released another sob at that, turning her head to the side.

"Stop crying," Sebastian demanded, a tone of warning in his voice.

Clary immediately shut up, thinking of her friends, but the sobs still shook her silently.

Sebastian spread her milky legs apart with his knee, baring her pussy to his gaze.

She still had hair there, to his surprise, but, somehow, the golden curls there turned him on even more.

His cock was practically leaking in his trousers, hard as steel.

"You have such a beautiful pussy, little sister," he commented, spreading her pussy lips like a flower, baring her to his heated gaze.

Clary shuddered as his gaze eagerly took in the most intimate part of her, biting her lip to keep from sobbing again.

"Has anyone ever touched you here, Clary?" Sebastian asked, and Clary jumped as one of Sebastian's fingers trailed over the slit of her pussy.

Clary wanted to scream as heat and blood immediately rushed to her nether regions at the touch, her body betraying her.

"No," Clary whimpered out, twisting on the table top as Sebastian continued to barely stroke her pussy lips.

"You saved yourself for me, little sister," he said, laughing darkly as he felt the telltale slickness between Clary's legs.

"No-" Clary started, but gasped as Sebastian pressed down harder, spreading the wetness that gathered between her legs around her pussy.

"So wet already, Clarissa."

Clary squeezed her eyes shut, her screaming mind at odd with her body's sensations.

But her eyes popped back open in shock as Sebastian rubbed at her clit, making her gasp at the sparks she felt ignite.

Sebastian leaned over her, an infernal smirk on his face as he made her his slave.

His left hand freed her breasts from the gauzy material of her dress, leaning down his head to lick a line up between her breasts.

His attention turned to her left breast, licking and tugging the nipple with his teeth, making a breathy sigh escape Clary, which she immediately clamped down on.

Sebastian turned his attention to the other nipple, paying it homage as well as Clary began to shake from his fingers on her clit.

"No-" Clary hissed, trying to pull away from Sebastian.

He only pulled her closer, the movement causing his finger to press down hard on Clary's clit.

She came with a half-scream, her body shaking and spasming and stars exploding behind her eyes.

Sebastian slipped a finger into Clary so suddenly that she whined.

Sebastian crashed his lips to hers above her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in time with his finger.

He added another easily, Clary's cunt slick enough now that she took it easily.

Clary tried to pull her head away from Sebastian's mouth, but she was pinned beneath his body.

"You're dripping for me, Clary," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver as he bit down slightly.

"I don't want this," Clary spat, some of her fire coming back to her for a moment.

"Oh, but I do, little sister. And a King always gets what he wants."

Clary shook her head, eyes squeezed shut against how good his fingers were making her feel.

"Time for dessert," Sebastian breathed, his tone becoming dark.

Clary watched as Sebastian kneeled, pulling her center closer to his face, throwing her shaking legs over his shoulders.

Clary flushed as his gaze settled on her dripping cunt, glistening with her juices.

Sebastian's cock twitched at the smell of her arousal, inhaling deeply before burying his nose and mouth into her already sopping cunt.

Clary bowed off the table, hips bucking as his nose brushed her clit, his teeth every so often nipping at it and making her buck up once more.

Sebastian's eyes were amused at her innocent, inexperienced body yielding to his dark ministrations so easily.

He would have **so** much fun with her.

He once more bit at her clit, and a ragged moan was torn from Clary's pink lips, making Sebastian smirk darkly.

His hands crept down, his thumb beginning to furiously massage her clit as his tongue plunged in and out of her wet cunt.

She tasted delicious, and his tongue swirled in and out of her at a steady pace, tasting her, drinking her in.

Clary felt a creeping build, her legs and lower abdominal muscles trembling and clenching.

"Sebastian, stop-"

But Sebastian knew what she was really saying.

 _Sebastian more_.

He obliged her.

Clary orgasmed with a series of gasps, her entire body flushed and shivering and bathed in an orgasmic glow.

She lay, panting and spent, on the table top, her legs trembling and still open.

Sebastian stood, and when Clary looked at him, there was a silvery sheen to his lips and chin.

Her juices covered his face.

"That wasn't so bad was it, little sister?"

Clary turned her own face away, finding the fact that she found pleasure in the infernal act more infuriating than anything.

Her eyes focused on the steak knife, so so close to her.

If she could only shift...

Clary fought his grip, arms straining, as he pulled her close to him.

Sebastian tsked, pinning her arms down above her head on the table.

"Still fighting me, Clary? I know you enjoyed that, don't lie to me."

Clary glared up at him, distracting him as she met his obsidian eyes.

Her hand grasped the handle of the knife.

"I'm going to have so much fun popping every one of your cherries, little sister."

Clary only smiled, and Sebastian blinked in surprise, not noticing her hand coming towards him until it was too late.

Clary stabbed him right above the heart, where the top buttons of his shirt exposed his muscled chest.

Sebastian roared, a sound that wasn't at all human, stumbling backwards.

Clary immediately sat up, scooting away from him, her legs practically buckling, still weak.

His eyes only held fury now, none of the lust from before in his gaze.

He wrapped a hand around the knife and pulled, the blade coming out drenched in black blood.

Clary watched in horror as the wound seemed to knit itself together, disappearing, unblemished skin present once more.

Sebastian hurled the knife across the room, and it embedded itself in the door they had come in earlier.

He stalked towards her, grabbing her roughly to him, easily dragging her no matter how much she struggled.

"I had so many plans for you, Clarissa. I was going to go nice and slow, to show you the peaks of pleasure. But now-"

He dragged her from the room, practically dragging her body behind him as he stomped down the hallways.

"Now, I'll take what I want."

He threw her into a room, the door locking ominously behind him by magic.

Clary backed up from his deranged gaze, her legs hitting a bed.

Faster than she knew it, Sebastian was on top of her, pinning her down.

Clary struggled, hit, slapped, bit, scratched, but, if anything, Sebastian only seemed to be more turned on.

His gaze was sickeningly dark with a depraved lust, hardening ever more as she struggled and screamed for help.

"The room is warded, Clarissa. No one will hear your beautiful screams. And besides, even if it wasn't, no one would come to help you."

He laughed as Clary's face morphed into one of hopelessness.

Kneeling over her, his knees on either side of her hips, he forced her arms into shackles on the bed.

Clary swore, bucking her hips up to try to get him off, but only served to rub her crotch against Sebastian's, his eyes darkening even further.

Clary kicked at him as he tried to clamp her legs down too, but he was too strong, clamping one leg and then the other in the cuffs.

She was spread-eagle on the bed, still clothed in the black gauzy dress.

Sebastian quickly remedied that, ripping it in half easily, the gauze fluttering to the ground softly.

"What a sight you are, Clarissa," Sebastian breathed, his eyes gleaming as he took her naked form in, spread and waiting to be fucked.

She was fuckbait and they both knew it.

"Sebastian, please, don't do this. It's wrong-it's so wrong-"

"Save your begging, Clary. And it's not wrong - it's so right."

Sebastian leaned in to her face, catching her jaw with his hand again, their eyes meeting.

"I had planned to tell you slowly, to introduce you to the idea, but you ruined that, Clarissa."

"What idea?" Clary hissed, fear clouding her voice.

Sebastian drew a steele, and Clary's eyes widened.

"With your angel blood, and my demon blood, our offspring will be the most powerful Shadowhunters to walk the Earth."

Clary began sobbing again, shaking her had back and forth.

"Don't cry, Clarissa. You'll make a beautiful mother to my children."

Clary only sobbed harder, straining against her bonds.

Sebastian watched the picture, her breasts heaving as she cried.

He set the steele to her hipbone, tracing a rune there that glittered crimson before fading.

"What is that? What did you write?" Clary gasped out, straining to look at what he drew.

"Oh, little sister, don't worry. It won't hurt you. It's only a rune to help me impregnate you."

Clary froze, her eyes meeting his.

Sebastian relished the fear and panic he found there.

"No, Sebastian, please. I'll do whatever you want. I'll do anything. Please," her voice broke on the last word, her eyes closing as tears dripped down her face.

"Too late, Clarissa. You had your chance and you stabbed me."

Clary began to sob once more as Sebastian stripped of his clothing.

Sebastian was huge, muscled everywhere.

His cock was nestled between his thighs, golden-white curls at the base.

It was huge, thick and long, and already beaded with precum.

Clary shook her head, not believing this was actually happening.

"Open up your pretty thighs for me, little sister."

Sebastian laughed, dark and sinister.

"Oh wait. You already have."

He smirked as he eyed her cunt, still sopping wet, glistening.

He climbed on top of her on the bed, and Clary started to hyperventilate at the sight of him, naked and hard above her.

"You'll enjoy this, Clary. I know you will - you little slut."

He wrenched her head back by her red curls, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Look at you, nothing more than a fuck toy for me to slip inside. I bet, with how wet you are right now, I could slide in in one thrust. Shall we test this theory?"

Clary screamed, even though she knew no one was coming.

"Yes, scream, little sister. I want to hear you scream when I'm pounding into your pretty little cunt."

He neared her thighs once more, and Clary trembled, knowing that it was useless.

Maybe if she just stayed quiet and didn't show any response then he would grow bored of her.

Clary clamped her mouth shut at the though, as Sebastian lifted her hips to position his cock just outside her entrance.

He circled her entrance, his cock grazing her clit and making her jump.

He did this for a while, and found pleasure in the fact that Clary's pussy began to drip glistening strings of her fluid onto the bed, darkening it beneath her.

"No matter what you say, Clarissa, I can tell you like this."

Clary ignored him, just as she tried to ignore the feeling of his cock teasing her entrance.

Suddenly, Clary gasped in pain as Sebastian began to push into her.

The mushroom head of his cock pushed slowly inside her, stretching her, filling her completely.

He was so big, he couldn't possibly fit inside her tight channel, Clary thought, biting her lip at the pain.

Sebastian grinned as he felt her hymen and pushed past it.

Clary tensed in pain, a sharp cry escaping her lips at the burning.

He pulled back out, smearing her virginal blood all over his dick, painting it red.

He slammed to the hilt into her pussy, making her scream out in pain.

Sebastian laughed, holding her hips in a bruising grip as he slammed in and out of her, the sound of his balls smacking her skin echoing in the room.

With each slam, the pain Clary felt became less and less, and she started to feel the pleasure in the pit of her stomach that made her want to throw up.

How could she be liking this?

He laughed even more as he heard the wet squelching coming from her cunt, and Clary's cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"You're such a fucking slut. You were made to take cock, Clarissa. That's why our father created you - to be the perfect little fuck doll for me."

Clary wondered if it was true, if that's why Sebastian's cock felt like it fit so perfectly inside her pussy.

She realized that she was rocking her hips to meet his now, wanting his cock _deeper, harder, faster._

"And now, you'll carry the new race of Shadowhunters."

Clary only moaned, the feeling of him inside her too much for her.

"I'll keep you here forever. Fucking you whenever, however, I want. Filling you with my seed again and again. I know you'll be fertile. And you'll birth all my children, only to have me fill you again."

He drove into her mercilessly, his cock gorging as it slid in and out of her slick, warm cavern.

"I know you'd like that, little sister. Me pounding your sweet little pussy into oblivion every day, every hour, for the rest of your life."

Clary moaned in response again, clawing at his back above her as he hit _that_ spot.

He lifted her hips even higher, and slammed into her, repeating hitting her G-spot, making Clary scream out in pleasure each time.

He reached between them to furiously stroke her clit, making her pant and moan and shiver beneath him, her eyes fluttering.

With a demonic roar, he slammed his dick to the hilt in her, depositing a heaping load of his cum inside her pussy.

She came right after he did, her muscles milking his dick for all it was worth, taking his cum deep into her womb.

He didn't pull his dick out of her, instead lazily thrusting again and again into her.

"I want to make sure that my cum is taking root inside of you, though I know the rune will do most of the work for me."

Clary only moaned, her pussy so sensitive from her orgasm.

He did something with the chains and flipped her over, baring her sweet, supple ass to his gaze.

Clarissa immediately stiffened at the feel of his slick cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

"All of your holes are mine, Clarissa. You are only here to please me, to take my cock and let me destroy that beautiful pussy or this scrumptious ass."

With that, he reached between her thighs, his fingers slipping over her folds as he spread the juices and semen that leaked from her still shuddering cunt.

"I don't think I've seen a more beautiful sight, little sister. My seed dripping from your well-used pussy."

He found himself even harder at the sight.

He rubbed his dick against her soaking pussy lips, making Clary groan at the friction.

After lubricating himself, Sebastian pushed into her rosy little asshole making Clary whine and pant at the intrusion.

"That's right, little sister. Take my cock."

He slammed into her forcefully, causing Clary to sob at the sensation.

She had never felt so full in her life, stretched as she was.

"You're mine, Clarissa. You, your womb, your ass, and that delicious pussy of yours. All mine."

9 months later*

Clary had just put the twins down for their nap, when Sebastian cornered her in the bedroom, and, after tracing the rune on her, slammed her into the wall and began to fuck her mercilessly.

As his seed emptied into her, she could feel it taking root.

Another fuck, another child.


	5. Gift

When Clary refused to have sex with Sebastian, she knew there would be consequences.

So, as she was roughly pushed down into the dungeons of Edom by the demon himself, she knew that whatever awaited her wasn't good.

Had Sebastian decided that she would no longer live in the palace and would instead suffer in the dungeons?

If so, Clary wasn't concerned. In fact, she would prefer living in the dungeons. At least then she wouldn't feel guilty that she lived in luxury while Jace rotted away in the dark and the dank.

Sebastian tightened his already crushing grip on her shoulder, pushing her down the last flight of stairs and into a hallway flickering with witchlight torches.

Down here, no daylight infiltrated the obsidian stone, and the damp and dark seemed to permeate the very air itself.

Clary shuddered to think of Jace down here, day blending into night, unable to tell the hour, the day, how much time had passed.

How long could he survive like that?

Sebastian stopped at a cell at the very end of the hallway, and Clary blew out a breath, ready to enter the cell and be shut away.

Anything was better than Sebastian touching her.

But when she stepped inside, she was instead greeted by a familiar face, with dirty, but still golden hair.

"Jace!" Clary cried, immediately rushing forward and falling to her knees in front of him.

"Clary."

His voice was weak, rough with disuse, but Clary was happy to see that Jace seemed just as muscular as two months prior, before he was locked away.

They must have been feeding him well, then.

He was chained despite Sebastian still having control over him, the only other things in the room a chamber pot and a tall, flat slab of rock protruding from the very middle of the room. Clary supposed it was his bed.

"Jace, I'm so sorry-" Clary blubbered, chained hands attempting to stroke his dirty face, tears streaking down her own.

"It's okay, Clary. It's not your fault, it's okay," Jace reassured her, brushing her red hair out of her face with so much love that Clary's eyes immediately welled with tears again.

"How touching," Sebastian mused, and Jace immediately stiffened, golden eyes flicking to the demon at Clary's back.

"What are you doing, Johnathan? Why is Clary here?"

Sebastian gave a slow roll of his mouth, a shark's smile, gesturing to Clary.

"Ask Clarissa, she's the one who didn't want to sleep with me."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Clary spat.

"'No, my virginity belongs to Jace'," Sebastian mocked Clary's words with humor.

Clary's cheeks flushed, but her eyes hardened.

"So what?"

"So go ahead."

"What?" barked Jace, golden eyes torn between confusion and horror.

Sebastian's smile grew now, fed by their strife.

"Since Clarissa wanted you to be the one to take her virginity so badly, I'm allowing you the pleasure of doing so."

"What?" Clary gasped out, eyes widening with fear.

"You disgusting bastard," Jace spat, trying to rush him but stopped abruptly by his chains.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jace. I could just as easily take Clarissa's virginity here, in front of you. Be glad I'm letting you have the honor."

"You're sick," Clary said, voice weak and shaky.

"Maybe," Sebastian agreed. "But it's so much fun."

"No, I won't do it," Jace said, eyes burning with hatred for Sebastian.

"You will do it, Jace, or I will do it, and Clary will not enjoy it."

Jace straightened as the order took effect. He rose, pulling Clary with him towards the rock bed.

Clary was crying silently, tears running down her face.

She was much too scared to fight back, and risk having Sebastian be mad at her _and_ take her virginity. So she complied, but the fact that she would lose her virginity like this was horrifying.

Jace lifted Clary easily onto the slab, pushing her down on her back.

Clary tried to meet his gaze, but it was blank, emotionless. Like a puppet.

"Your clothes first, Jace," Sebastian ordered, leaning against the cell wall, closer than Clary liked.

Jace readily complied.

First, he removed his gear top. Next, he unbuckled his pants and then unbuttoned and unzipped them, stepping out of them along with his boxers.

He was left standing in the cold cell, naked.

Clary surveyed him, not having seen him completely naked before.

She trailed her eyes from the planes of his abdominal muscles to the V of his hips, and finally to his member.

His cock was nestled into a thatch of golden curls, and he was already half-hard.

He was long, with considerable girth, his mushroom head already pink and swollen, glistening with precum.

Clary hadn't seen many penises in her life, but she knew that Jace had to be bigger than average.

"And now, Clarissa."

Jace readily slid the gear Clary was wearing off her, leaving her in a green bra and panties.

A slight glance at Sebastian showed Clary an almost obsessive gaze on her exposed body, eyes glistening.

Jace proceeded to unhook her bra and slide her panties down her long, creamy legs.

"Beautiful," Sebastian's voice came, sounding equal parts worshipful and turned on.

"Spread her for me, Jace."

Jace did as told, spreading Clary's legs wide on the rock surface. Clary struggled against Jace's grip, thrashing, trying to close her legs.

"She's being bad. Clamp her down."

Clary was confused, but realized there was shackles on the rock slab too late.

Jace got her left leg in without issue, but Clary fought with the right one, no longer confused.

Finally, he clamped it down.

"And her arms."

Jace, fighting Clary's struggling, hooked Clary's shackles into the rock's iron ring, before pulling back slightly.

Her legs were spread wide, her arms straight and unable to move.

"Show her to me."

A sob escaped Clary's lips, but Jace ignored it, taking his fingers and opening up her pussy lips like a flower, baring her to Sebastian's gaze.

Clary squirmed uncomfortably at Sebastian's gaze on her, even more so when he approached, eyes trained on her most intimate part.

Sebastian took over spreading her pussy lips.

"Already so wet, Clarissa."

Clary jumped as she felt Sebastian's finger suddenly enter her, letting out a slight squeal in surprise at the invasion.

"And tight."

Jace's face was expressionless, but he was growing incredibly hard at seeing Clary's pussy bared.

"This hole next," Sebastian mused, spreading her puckered rosy asshole with repressed excitement.

Sebastian leaned down to Clary's level, licking from her collarbone to her ear.

"And that hole will be mine to take."

Clary screamed in helplessness, and Sebastian chuckled.

He drew his hand away almost reluctantly, maintaining eye contact with Clary as his tongue flicked out to lick her juices from his finger.

Clary turned her gaze away, cheeks flaring red with embarrassment and discomfort.

At this point, Jace's cock was more than weeping for Clary's cavern.

"Proceed, Jace."

He positioned himself at her glistening entrance, making sure to allow Sebastian a vantage point to see.

Clary still had her face turned away from him, facing the other side of the cell.

"Ah ah, Clary. Eyes on me," Sebastian demanded, a demonic grin spreading on his lips.

"Why?" Jace asked, one last attempt at autonomy.

"You already know who you belong to, angel boy. Clary must know that too."

Clary reluctantly turned her head to meet Sebastian's eyes, seeing nothing but lust and cruelty hidden there in their black depths.

"Fuck my sister's tight little pussy hard, angel boy. Don't hold back."

Clary saw as the command took effect, Jace's eyes growing excited as he glanced down at her bared pussy.

He pushed into her, and Clary silently screamed, arching off the rock, maintaining blurry eye contact with Sebastian around her tears.

Sebastian's face was gloating, cruel, as Jace stretched her walls, eyes flickering back and forth between watching her unflowering and meeting her gaze.

Jace's mushroom head stretched her tight cavern, pushing deeper, deeper.

Clary's eyes begged to squeeze shut, but who knew what punishment awaited her if she did.

When Jace was seated to the hilt in her, he finally pulled back.

Clary's relief showed in her eyes.

Until he slammed into her with such force that Clary did scream this time.

Sebastian's dark laughter filled the air, his eyes dark and twisted as he held her gaze.

Clary's entire body shook with Jace's thrusts, her rosy tits bouncing with the movement of his pounding into her pussy.

The dirty sound of Clary's wet pussy squelching and slurping, along with the sound of Jace's balls hitting her pussy lips every time he bottomed out in her, filled the air.

Clary's whimpers gradually turned to moans, filling the air, though her cheeks flushed crimson at the noise.

Jace himself was breathing heavily, grunting with each snap of his hips into her.

He was pounding her so hard into the rock that Clary could already feel bruises forming.

He reached down to play with her tits as best he could in his shackles, twisting each rosy nib in one hand, making Clary arch her back and pant even louder.

The entire ordeal was made even worse by the fact that Clary kept her eyes on Sebastian, unable to look away from that demonic gaze.

Sebastian's eyes were darkly amused, lusty, and satiated, as if seeing Jace, under his control, plow into her, was exactly what he longed for.

"Ah!" Clary yelled when Jace hit a certain spot.

She hoped it was a one time thing, not wanting to keep making these noises, but Sebastian had other ideas.

"Again, Jace. Keep hitting that spot. I want to hear my sister's pretty screams and moans."

Jace repeated the action, hitting her g-spot repeatedly, Clary's legs flopping.

"No," she protested as she felt the building in her lower stomach, eyes trained on Sebastian.

"Oh yes," Sebastian responded, a smirk bedecking his plush lips.

Clary didn't want to orgasm in front of him, felt like it would be giving him power, like it was an amusement for him.

Jace kept us his rapid pace though, his cock pushing her cunt to the limits as it strained to take in all of his length and girth.

Clary's legs started to shake, her lower muscles clenching uncontrollably.

Jace continued to slide in and out of her at a rough pace, his engorged dick nestling in her slick heat.

"No!" Clary screamed, eyes locked with Sebastian's, right as her orgasm hit and she was caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure.

Sebastian started laughing then, a dark laugh, that did something to Clary that she wouldn't admit.

Her muscles spasmed, fluttering around his cock, making Jace curse loudly at the feeling of her inner muscles milking his dick.

He came with a guttural moan, stuffed inside her to the hilt, his dick twitching as he painted her insides with his cum.

They both stilled, panting, as Jace slowly pumped in and out of her, letting both of them ride out their orgasms.

He suddenly pulled out, his cock once again flaccid, and turned to Sebastian, who had walked over once more.

Clary was too weak to close her legs, too weak to move a muscle as Sebastian gazed down at her.

"I think the only thing more satisfying than seeing angel boy destroy that lovely pussy of yours would be if I did it myself."

His eyes trailed down to her still fluttering pussy, red and used, dripping Jace's white, ropy seed.

"Or perhaps seeing you stuffed with my cum."

Clary couldn't muster a response, her eyes closing in humiliation as tears pricked her eyes once more.

She felt Sebastian pick her up, cradling her to his chest.

"I'll take you back to my room and give you a massage. To help with the pain, of course."

Clary only groaned, eyes still closed, unwilling to face his gaze or the world.

Sebastian walked towards the door, turning back to Jace after crossing the threshold as if he had suddenly just remembered him.

"You can return to yourself now, Jace."

Jace became aware once more, and his face contorted in pain at the redhead in Sebastian's arms.

"You fucking bastard," Jace spat, once more straining at his chains to try to attack Sebastian.

Sebastian only smirked, cradling Clary closer and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for your service," Sebastian said with a haughty smirk.

Then he smiled, a smile meant for Jace, and Jace only.

"Now that you've broken her in, dear brother, I'll ride her until she's docile."

Sebastian's laughter echoed off the stone walls, and drowned out the sounds of Jace's enraged screams until nothing was left.


	6. All Oiled Up (Continued)

Clary hardly registered where they were going.

All she knew was Sebastian's arms and her own haze of both pain and pleasure.

She knew they'd ascended because of the change in light, but had neither the strength nor the willpower to lift her head from where it was buried in Sebastian's chest.

After what could've been minutes or millennium, she felt herself being laid on the softest sheets imaginable.

Like clouds or perhaps a marshmallow, she sunk into their embrace with a shallow moan, head nestling into a pillow.

She heard the door close and Sebastian moving about the room, but she drifted in and out, in a haze where she was both utterly exhausted yet sexually awake.

Finally, she felt the bed shift beside her.

"I'm going to give you that massage, Clarissa."

Clary only made a half-sound in response to her brother's statement.

A clink was followed by the odd feeling of slick and slow wetness on her back as large, hard hands were spread over it.

Oil, she realized, suddenly. He was using oil to massage her.

Sebastian started at her shoulders, kneading them deeply and thoroughly, moving slowly downwards, making Clary slump farther into the bed as her muscles went completely slack.

Knead after knead of his hands had Clary ascending to a higher plane of bliss and relaxation.

When he got to the curve of her ass, the clinking of the bottle sounded again and oil dribbled down the cheeks of her ass and slowly trailed down the cleft.

Clary stiffened, but Sebastian's kneading of her should blade area had her relaxing yet again.

Sebastian slowly worked his way back down to Clary's butt, finally smearing the oil there across both cheeks and kneading them firmly in his hands.

Clary moaned softly, face buried into the pillow in relaxation.

Despite herself, Sebastian's capable hands on her ass had her growing wet.

Sebastian kneaded harder, before spreading her cheeks apart under his watchful gaze.

Clary once more stiffened as the oil he'd poured earlier congealed in her asshole.

And yet once more, Sebastian's capable hands kneaded it away.

Then, spreading her thighs father apart, he sat on the backs of them while his knees rested on either side of her languid form.

Clary couldn't move her legs, and started to tense again, a protest at her lips.

"Shhh," Sebastian chided, resuming to massage her upper body, making the muscles supple and pliant underneath his capable hands.

And Clary calmed again, as if his hands had somehow hypnotized her into complacency.

Sebastian moved down to her waist, massaging the sides slowly and purposefully, before working his way up until his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts.

Her nipples pebbled at the attention, growing hard against the sheets beneath her.

Yet he went no further besides gently running his thumbs beneath her breasts as he massaged her sides.

Again, oil was dribbled on her back, and Sebastian spread it deftly, working it down her butt and to the tops of the back of her thighs.

Clary's body was sending mixed signals, both relaxed beyond belief and on edge with sexual anticipation.

Slowly, Sebastian's hands drifted down, firmly massaging the back of her thighs, creeping slowly towards her inner thighs.

His hand brushed her folds, found them wet, and smiled - but Clary couldn't see that of course. Couldn't see the devilish grin on his face or the lust in his eyes.

And even if she could, she wasn't sure if she would've stopped him.

Grabbing more oil, he slowly began to rub her slick folds, every so often brushing that bundle of nerves that made Clary pant in want.

Her labored breathing and the slick, wet sound of her oiled folds filled the air, along with Sebastian's low and dark chuckle.

He leaned over her prone form, scraping his teeth over her neck and the junction of her neck and shoulder.

He placed open-mouth kisses on her, laved at her sticky sweet skin with his tongue.

His hands drifted upwards, once more firmly massaging the globes of her ass.

His hand drifted to the cleft of her ass, smoothing oil down it, before he spread it, baring her asshole to his eyes.

"What a pretty hole," he murmured, massaging the oil into it, making Clary arch slightly in response.

But when he tried to slip his finger in, Clary clenched her ass muscles and prevented it, trying to scoot away from him.

Sebastian chuckled darkly at the challenge, dragging her back under him as he leaned over her.

"Are you gonna open up for me, Clary?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, nipping it with his teeth.

Clary shuddered, gasping for breath, sure of what her body wanted but at odds in her mind.

"Are you gonna open up your tight little hole for me?"

As he said this, Clary felt his thumb ring her opening, before slowly pushing inside, slick with oil.

Clary moaned at the feeling, unbidden, at him stretching her virgin ass.

He went deeper, probing down, and left Clary panting slightly.

"You want this, don't you Clarissa? You want your big brother to press his big dripping cock into that puckered little hole of yours and take your ass for the first time."

Clary moaned in response, though if it was because of his words or his undulating pointer finger in her ass, she wasn't sure.

Sebastian stretched her cheeks father apart, and her asshole, and she felt the warm slick of oil entering, spread by his fingers.

"We want you nice and slick for this, little sister," he murmured as he spread the profuse amount of oil in her asshole and around it.

Clary moved her hips in gyrating motions to the rhythm of his fingers, wanting _more, more, more._

Sebastian smiled darkly at having her hooked on his attentions.

He shucked off his clothing quickly enough, leaving him as naked as he was born.

He resettled over his sister, pink cock erect and weeping profusely at the sight of her spread out and compliant for the taking.

He slowly ground his penis against her slick folds, lubricating himself, before starting to fuck the cleft of her ass, oil coating him and making them both slick now.

Clary rocked back against him as he rutted against her, head thrown back with eyes closed.

But Sebastian had barely started.

He spread her ass cheeks apart again, and prodded at her hole with his cock.

Clary stiffened, at once realizing what he intended to do.

"Sebastian-"

"Shhhh. Just relax and open up for me."

And with that, he slid the tip of his cock into her puckered hole.

"Ahhh!" Clary groaned out, both simultaneously in pain and pleasure.

Sebastian held himself up above her, watching where her tight hole struggled to take his girth.

Slowly, he inches farther and farther in her ass, Clary making a multitude of noises as he did so.

Finally, he was seated to the hilt in her, and Clary had seized panting.

Sebastian pulled back and slammed back into her ass.

Clary groaned out an unintelligible jumble of noises and words, and he did so again.

Each time he did so, the slick and location made a dirty slurping sound that had Clary flushing pink.

Sebastian continued to fuck her ass, kneeling over her and pulling her ass up to meet his hips as he did so.

Clary was sobbing into her pillow, unable to describe how good a feeling this fullness felt - even better than Jace had.

With a hand, Sebastian reached down to massage her engorged clit in time to his rampant thrusts into her ass.

Clary found herself climbing higher and higher, her legs shaking and heart racing, until Sebastian cruelly flicked her clit. Clary saw white and came all over his hand with a series of indecent moans.

Sebastian continued to pound into her ass for another minute, before he shoved himself to the hilt and painted her insides white with ropes of his cum.

He stayed there for a good while, enjoying the clench of Clary's ass around his spent cock.

When he did pull out, cream dribbled down Clary's ass and into her folds, mixing with her own release.

Sebastian laid on top of her, mouth nestled at her ear.

"I told you that hole would be mine."


	7. Cum Dumpster

Jace and Sebastian were cruel enough lovers on their own, demanding and rough, dominating and possessive.

But together? They were insatiable.

They entered the basement of Valentine's moving house, where they kept Clary locked up. They still didn't trust her not to run away.

The beautiful redhead glared at them from where she sat chained on her cot, green eyes afire with hatred and the smallest bit of apprehension.

She was naked - they didn't bother to give her clothing when it would just be ripped off of her anyways.

"She's glaring at us, but how much do you want to bet that she's already wet?" Jace mused, eyes training on the apex of Clary's legs where her ruby curls marked her.

Sebastian walked over to Clary, forcing her legs apart by tightening the chains, and dragging his index and middle fingers through her warm folds.

His fingers came away glistening, soaked in her juices.

"She's dripping," he intoned, bringing his fingers to his nose and inhaling her musk.

"You're disgusting," Clary spat, as she watched Sebastian then lick his fingers thoroughly of her arousal.

"Mmm," he agreed, swirling his deft tongue around the digits greedily.

Jace dragged her to the edge of the bed, and the chains on her arms and legs forced her to comply.

He spread her pussy lips and stared intently at her feminine flesh, admiring the way it glistened pink.

"Doesn't she have a beautiful pussy?" Jace asked Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down to look too, making Clary squirm uncomfortably at being unable to hide her most precious spot from the amused leering of the two monsters above her.

"Clarissa has the most beautiful pussy I've ever had the pleasure to come in."

Clary growled at him, still jerking at the chains to get away from Jace's grip on her lower half.

"Look at her squirm, she's just begging for us."

"You're psychotic," Clary spat, struggling to close her legs to no avail.

Jace smirked and slowly spread her wetness around her pussy before ever so slowly sinking a finger knuckle-deep into her dripping cavern.

When he pulled it out, her muscles had already clamped around him and molded to his finger, and the withdrawal made such a wet slurping sound that both men laughed, while Clary flushed a deep red.

"Psychotic indeed," Jace mused, laughing.

Sebastian pulled out a steel and wrote a binding rune on the chains bolted to the wall so that they seemed to come to life, doing whatever Sebastian had in mind.

Suddenly, Clary found herself being lifted in the air, the chains holding her, until she was close to the ceiling, her pussy at eye level with the standing men.

"That's better," Sebastian mused, as he gave Clary's pussy an appreciative slap.

Clary jolted at the slap, then tried to pull away, but the chains held alarmingly tight.

Jace once more opened her pussy lips, baring her to them again.

"I could just stare at this pink little cunt all day, dripping for us," Sebastian commented, glancing up at a struggling Clary with a dark smile.

Clary began to sob at her situation, strung up and at the mercy of the two monsters.

"It really does look like a flower," Jace mused, pushing around the labia folds.

"Would you stop stalling? Just do whatever you're going to do to me," Clary spat, eyes hard.

"So eager to have us do something to you, Clary," Jace commented, shaking his head.

"She really can't survive without us," Sebastian added, smirking.

"Or our cocks," Jace finished.

"Fuck off," Clary spat, struggling once more in the chains to no avail.

Jace suddenly plunged three of his fingers up and into her pussy, hard.

Clary gasped at the feeling, both pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Fu-u-uck y-y-you," Clary tried to reply, but the harsh and rapid thrusts Jace made with his fingers made forming coherent sentences hard as she was jolted up and down on his hand.

"It seems that you're the one fucking my hand, Clary," Jace replied, proceeding to fuck her hard with his fingers. He enjoyed watching her rosy-nippled tits bounce up and down violently as he thrusted his fingers into her.

Clary, suddenly realizing she couldn't see Sebastian any longer, began to panic.

Please don't let him be-

She felt his cold hands on her ass before she could finish her thought, spreading the globes and baring her puckered hole to his probing eyes.

"That might be your favorite hole, Jace, but this one is mine."

Jace stopped his ministrations quite suddenly, tearing his fingers from her, and almost garnering a whine from Clary at the loss of friction.

"And why is that, Sebastian?"

Clary felt Sebastian suddenly plunge his fingers into her cunt, getting them slick and wet and lubricated.

"Because she doesn't like it when I touch this hole," Sebastian informed him, teasingly drawing a ring around Clary's tight hole, making it slick.

Jace raised a brow as if urging Sebastian to continue.

"Clary loves it when we fuck her in that tight little cunt of her's, whether she'll admit to it or not. But her ass? Clary hates having a cock in her ass - makes her feel to full. That's why I love it - because she hates it."

Clary jerked suddenly as Sebastian slipped two fingers into her ass, making her whimper already.

He pumped them in and out rapidly, and Clary let out a slight squeal as Jace began to fuck her with his fingers in her pussy again.

With both of them paying such attention to her, she came quickly, covering Jace's hands with her slick.

Almost immediately, the two turned her upside down, the chains holding her in place.

And then they left.

Later - Clary didn't know how much time had passed but her head was aching and her face red with blood- they came back down.

Sebastian spun her around, right side up, and the sudden rush of blood to her head had Clary momentarily blacking out.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by black satin sheets in the comfiest bed she'd ever been in.

She knew she must be upstairs in the king-sized bed of Sebastian's bedroom, judging by the musk and smell of Sebastian that emanated from the sheets.

She immediately sat up, never having been brought to one of their bed's before.

This could be her chance - the chance to escape.

"Comfortable?" came a voice to her left.

Clary whipped her head to the side to see a naked Sebastian languidly sprawled out in a leather chair, stroking his cock to the sight of her naked and on his bed.

Clary snarled at the sight, immediately jumping up and sprinting for the door.

Sebastian didn't make any move to follow, only smirking.

Clary flung open the door and ran straight into a naked Jace, who looked down at her with a dark look of pure unadulterated lust.

"Where's our little rabbit running off to?" he asked, stepping forward and forcing Clary backwards into the room.

He closed the door and a locking rune flared to life on it.

He continued to stalk towards her, until Clary's legs hit the back of the bed and she fell back with a small gasp of surprise.

"I told you we still couldn't trust her," Sebastian intoned, still slowly pumping his hand up and down his extremely erect penis from where he sat.

"It's funny that she doesn't want to stay considering how much she loves to be filled with our cocks."

Clary snarled at him, flinging a pillow at him with ferocity.

"I don't love being _raped,_ much lesshaving to be your personal cum dumpster after

Jace turned to Sebastian with a raised brow, shocked.

"Rape? I didn't know that we were _forcing_ her to get so wet for us, much less moan and beg for more."

Clary flushes scarlet, looking like she was about to explode with anger.

"Hmm, I do like the sound of her as our personal cum dumpster though," Sebastian intoned, meeting Jace's gaze with a dark smirk.

They seemed to have a silent conversation in their heads.

Jace suddenly pounced on her, holding down her arms and sitting on her legs.

"No birth control rune this time, Clary," Jace intoned, smoothing a hand over the flat expanse of her stomach, right where she would swell with their child.

Jace smirked down at her. "You'll look beautiful with your stomach swollen with our child and your breasts swollen with delicious milk."

Clary's eyes widened in horror, before she thrashed horribly, screaming, wanting to get away from both men.

"Behave now, Clary or we'll have to use an immobilization rune."

Clary didn't listen, still thrashing against him.

Suddenly, the burn of a steele on the flesh of her inner thigh startled Clary so much she screamed again.

She hadn't seen Sebastian come up behind Jace's form on her, hadn't seen him get out his steele.

The burning sensation started to fade though, just as her control of her body faded.

She could blink, could breathe, could somewhat open her mouth, but couldn't do much else.

Tears tracked their way down her cheeks, which Jace licked away, pressing open mouthed kisses to her clavicle and throat, alternating between sucking hard and gently. His hand slipped down, down, down, until he spread her lips and dipped a finger inside her wetness. One finger, then two, pumping in and out of her with precision, his thumb simultaneously rubbing her little mound of nerves.

Sebastian kneeled to their left, watching intently as Jace pleasured her.

Clary came with a breathy sob, once more covering Jace's digits with her cum like earlier.

Jace slowly pulled his fingers out, pressing a kiss behind her ear, sucking a bruise into the skin.

"Me first," Jace murmured in her ear, nipping it, before pulling back and aligning his cock with her entrance.

He pushed in slowly, his mushroom head spreading her tight walls, pushing farther in.

Finally, he was seated fully in her, and Clary let out a low moan of displeasure, more tears welling from her eyes.

Though it was far from her first time, he stretched her to the balancing point of pain and pleasure.

He pulled out almost completely, before sinking back into her glorious heat.

Slowly, he did this again and again.

Clary realized that while he could have gone fast, he went purposely slow to antagonize her, to make her realize that he had all the control, that she was _his_.

Usually, Sebastian would be fucking her in the ass, brutal and harsh.

But he only watched, onyx eyes dark and unforgiving as she was taken.

Jace sped up his thrusts, closer and closer to his peak, before finally emptying himself in her.

The flood of warmth from his potent seed entering her womb made Clary want to squirm, to dislodge the violation.

But she couldn't, so she lay still, her cunt flooded with his seed.

Sebastian immediately grabbed her, turning her onto her front and holding her hips up in the air so none of Jace's seed dripped out.

He plunged into her brutally, the violence to Jace's gentleness, his balls repeatedly slapping her cunt and making the sound echo in the room.

"You little slut," Sebastian gritted out, hands bruising her hips and dick snapping back into her pussy.

"You want our cum, want us to fill you up."

Clary cried silently into the mattress, tears dripping down at his words.

She could feel Sebastian's cock throbbing now, desperate for release, could feel it enlarge in her cavern.

"If she orgasms, she'll take our seed into her cunt," Jace informs Sebastian casually from where he watches them.

Sebastian grunted in reply, but began to set a furious pace on her clit all the same.

Clary was still crying, this time in pleasure from Sebastian's hands and his cock.

She felt sick, disgusted, for feeling this way.

Nevertheless, she came with a cry, not able to make any more noise because of the immobilization on her vocal cords.

Sebastian emptied his load into her fluttering pussy, filling her to the brim with his white cream.

He thrust into her a few more times before softening and pulling out.

Some dripped down out of her and Sebastian made sure to swipe it up with his finger and shove it back into her shuddering cunt.

He gently flipped her and laid her down on the bed on her back, facing upwards.

He kept her hips lifted, while Jace slipped something into her cunt, which she immediately tried to dislodge but found she couldn't.

"Here you'll stay, immobile, with a plug keeping all our wonderful warm cum in that pretty cunt of yours," Sebastian smirked down at her, eyeing her cunt with satisfaction.

"We could've used an impregnation rune, but where's the fun in that? No, we'll do this the old fashioned way, breeding you to our hearts content." Jace similarly smiled down at her.

"Who's a personal cum dumpster now?" Sebastian sneered, before they both pulled away to leave the room.

Clary cried in the quiet of the room as she stayed there, trussed up, like she would for weeks to come.


End file.
